Le Siege de Minas Tirith
by Dame Fleau d'Armes
Summary: Le siege de la cite blanche selon un angle particulier. inspire du LIVRE


**Un one shot sur le siege de Minas Tirith ecrit pour un concours sur le forum ou je suis. J'en suis assez fiere alors je le met ici au cas ou des gens viennent encore lire (et mettre des reviews)... **

Je vois d'en haut les rangs de cavaliers se former. Les Eorlingas s'apprêtent a charger les Suderons. Theoden, leur roi, les guide, l'épée au clair. Puis tous se confondent en une mêlée sanglante. les pertes sont importantes de part et d'autre mais l'un des fils du roi, bien que blessé, parvient a atteindre le chef des Suderons et le tue. C'est alors la débandade. Ces idiots ne savent plus qui suivre, ils sont perdus. On ne peut vraiment pas compter sur les hommes ! Je les laisse encore se débrouiller un peu seul puis, las d'assister à un tel spectacle, je descend des airs. Ma vue les fait fuir encore plus rapidement.  
Le cheval de Theoden se cabre et refuse d'obéir. Il s'écroule ensuite, atteint par une flèche tirée d'on ne sait où. Peu importe, ma monture fond sur le cheval et s'apprête à le dévorer. Je l'en empêche. Le roi est coincé sous le cheval et ne peut plus m'échapper.  
Je le menace de ma masse d'armes mais cet idiot refuse de se soumettre à l'évidence. Malgré tous les hommes qu'il a perdu, il croit encore pouvoir résister. L'un des survivants pleure sa mort avant même que je ne le tue !  
Mais ce soldat éploré me fait l'affront de m'adresser la parole. Il me traite de bête immonde, moi, qui a toujours servi le Seigneur Noir avec déférence.  
Je lui répond alors. Je n'aime pas parler, encore moins à des humains. Ca me fait mal. Mais je ne peux rester là sans rien dire, face à cet humain qui se croit fort.

_"Ne t'interpose pas entre un Nazgûl et sa proie, ou bien il te tuera aussi !"_

Je vois une lueur d'effroi qui brille dans ses yeux, cette petite flamme que la peur allume toujours chez les êtres faibles, celle-la même que l'on retrouve dans les yeux d'un lapin menacé par un renard. Mais, curieusement, elle disparaît et toute peur semble avoir disparu de son esprit. Ce jeune impudent pose alors la main sur sa garde et dégaine son épée.  
J'aime le bruit de la lame en métal qui frôle le fourreau.  
Il ose me menacer. Il se targue de pouvoir faire changer les choses. Il se croit capable de m'empêcher de tuer un vulgaire humain qui a déjà un pied dans la tombe.

_"Aucun homme ne peut se dresser contre moi, misérable!"_

Il rit. Cet homme est fou! La peur l'a dépossédé de toute raison. Il rit, alors qu'il se trouve a deux mètres d'un serviteur de l'anneau.  
Je déteste ce son, il m'écorche les oreilles. Ma monture le sent et pousse un cri strident.  
L'homme reprend la parole.

_"Je ne suis pas un homme, je suis une femme. La nièce du parent et seigneur contre lequel tu ose te dresser. Va t'en car je te frappe si tu le touches!"_

Et elle rigole encore.  
Je ne sais trop quoi dire. C'est en fait la première fois que quelqu'un refuse de se soumettre à ma volonté.  
Ma monture rugit encore et regarde cet humain d'un oeil affamé. Quant à moi, je reste là, indécis. L'assurance de cette femme me fait douter de mon immortalité.  
Plongé dans mes réflexions je ne pense plus a dominer ma monture qui s'envole et se pose sur la femme, toutes griffes dehors. Quand je reviens à moi, sa tête gît à quelques pas de son corps, tranchée par la lame de cet humain. Je descend a terre, furieux, et lance un dernier cri de rage, ma masse d'armes brandie vers mon ennemi.  
Je fend son bouclier et elle tombe à genoux. Son bras est sans doute cassé mais une force étrange l'a protégée, amoindrissant ma puissance. Je me penche au dessus d'elle pour lui asséner un coup mortel mais je sens une profonde douleur me traverser. Je tombe en avant et rate encore ma cible.  
Et, alors que je ne peux plus bouger, elle se relève et enfonce son épée dans les profondeurs de mon manteau. L'arme vole en éclats dans un nuage d'étincelles et je m'effondre.  
Ma couronne tombe et roule au loin.  
J'ai l'impression de m'envoler, je ne contrôle plus rien. Furieux, je pousse un ultime rugissement qui se confond peu à peu avec le souffle du vent dans les nuages.  
Je ne verrais pas la fin de cette bataille. Je n'assisterais pas à la victoire de mon Seigneur. J'ai failli. Mon maître m'a renié et je ne suis plus à présent qu'un souvenir noir et inutile.


End file.
